


To Mock My Sorrow As I Long

by waitingforjudas



Series: Judas' Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foot Fetish, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Short, like a hundred words short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas
Summary: Dean loves his master.Written for Kinktober 2019 prompts: Fucking Machines, Feet, and Praise Kink.





	To Mock My Sorrow As I Long

**Author's Note:**

> Minors should never witness or participate in kink. This is rated explicit for a reason. 
> 
> _Written for Kinktober 2019. Prompt list can be found at https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872._

Dean moaned around Cas’ toes where they were buried deep in his mouth—and around the thick dildo getting fucked into him relentlessly by a machine, AKA the best purchase Castiel had ever made for Dean. 

Dean _loved_ it. 

“Beautiful boy,” Cas said, voice throaty and heavy. “Love licking your master’s feet, don’t you?”

Dean moaned again, licked harder, longer. 

“I think such a beautiful boy like you deserves a reward, Dean.” 

And then the machine was fucking him, so hard and so fast, and Dean sucked in a sharp breath of Cas’ foot smell and cold air and—

Came alone into a wad of tissues in his bedroom. 

He’d tell Cas soon. 

Just…. 

Tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. 
> 
> _This work was inspired by @NihilistShiro's Kinktober prompt list, available here: https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1162794889970511872 _


End file.
